


Kiss it Away

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You attend a movie night with the Avengers and end up seeking your crush for help with nightmares.





	Kiss it Away

Can you please right a steve x reader? The entire team is watching a horror movie but Y/N gets deathly afraid and keeps lunging onto Steve but awkwardly keeps moving away from embarrassment until a really scary scene comes up where she screams and hides in his chest and doesn’t move for the rest of the movie. Also maybe an ending where after the movie everyone goes to sleep but Y/N is really scared and there’s a thunderstorm so she runs into Steves room. Super fluffy please! (Sorry it’s a lot)

_**I feel really bad because I don’t remember who sent it to me! I’m sorry! This movie gave me nightmares for months so if you all find it lame I’m sorry but NO.** _

“Chucky?” Clint asks incredulously. “Your idea of a horror movie is Chucky?”

“It’s a great movie!” Tony protests. “What’s creepier than innocent dolls being possessed and killing everyone?”

You shift slightly in your seat on the couch, not commenting. Of all movies in existence, this one is by far your least favorite. It used to give you month-long nightmares, leaving you constantly exhausted and unable to handle the dark. Of course, the last thing you needed was Tony Stark to know that, but if it kept you from making a fool of yourself in front of your crush, you’d consider it.

“Everything ok?” Steve whispers, and you glance over, praying you look braver than you feel.

“Fine,” You say calmly, masking the small tremor in your voice. You don’t want to lie to him, but there’s no way you can look foolish in front of him.

Steve sends you a bit of a look, but Tony plays the DVD, leaving you to settle beside your crush and pray you can handle it.

You lose the battle fairly quickly. The first time the doll moves on its own you shriek, jerking into Steve to hide in his chest as the others laugh at your expense. His arm instantly wraps around you, and you quickly dart back, face burning as you refuse to look at him. Of course, you quickly hide on him again before forcing yourself back, but after the fifth time you finally stay there, unable to stop trembling.

“Well, now we all know (Y/N)’s a whimp,” Tony teases, grinning at you as you peel yourself off of Steve’s warm chest.

You face burns, but you just say a quiet goodnight and retreat to your room, still shaking.

…

You flinch as yet another booming clap of thunder hits, the sound loud enough for you to believe it’s right outside your door. You can’t stop shaking, and you finally jump up and run to Steve’s room, frantically knocking on the door.

Steve opens the door, looking exhausted, but before you can apologize and go back to your room he catches your shaking. “Come on,” He says, gently bringing you inside with an arm around your shoulders. FRIDAY turns on the lights before Steve finds the remote, flipping until he finds Tom and Jerry and then settling beside you on the bed, leaning against the headboard and opening his arms for you.

You instantly crawl to him, resting your head against his chest as he rubs your back soothingly. “I’m sorry,” You whisper, cheeks burning.

“Don’t be,” Steve whispers, pressing his lips to your temple. “Are you ok?”

You nod, your heartbeat no longer pounding from fear so much as the proximity to the soldier holding you. “Yeah, it just…” You trail off, not wanting to continue.

“It’s ok,” Steve soothes. “Your heart is still pounding.”

You tense, fear clutching your chest for an entirely different reason. “It’s not fear,” You whisper, waiting nervously for his reaction.

There’s a beat, and then there’s a large hand cupping your face, tilting your head back until warm lips press to yours in a soft kiss. You gasp as he gently enters your mouth, and the world disappears as you let him kiss the fear away.


End file.
